Promise
by I'mprobablyjustprocrastinating
Summary: Trunks and Goten find a girl in the forest who can't remember anything about her past. Could she cause trouble for the Z fighters?


The minute I came to consciousness I knew I had no idea about where I was. I opened my eyes to look around but a bright light made it impossible to keep them open. I'd have to use my other senses to figure out where I was. I patted the ground around me and felt something that felt like.. grass? Smelling the air I could smell the planty smell of trees so i was probably in a forest, but how did I get here? I could hear a creek or a stream somewhere nearby so I could just follow that until I get to some form of civilization. A shout came to my ears.

"Trunks! Come here! I found someone." A male voice said and I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Hey, are you awake."

I peeled my eyes open and looked at the man. He looked about my age and was wearing an orange gi. He had spiky black hair pulled back and a concerned look on his face. Another guy, this one with purple hair showed up, just as my vision was getting blurry. The last thing I heard was him shouting "Hey!" as my vision turned black.

~Time skip~

When I woke up, I was being carried by the purple haired man. I squirmed, trying to get

out of his grip. He looked down and saw that I was trying to get out of his arms.

"H-hey! Stop! If you keep doing that I'll drop you! It's a long way down." The boy said.

Confused, I looked down only to see that we were floating- no, flying- and the ground was at least 40 feet below us. I let out a scream and squeezed my eyes shut, simultaneously locking my arms around his neck and burying my head in his shoulder. I heard a laugh somewhere to the left and assumed it was from the other boy.

"Aw, he's blushing!" The other boy teased, making me peek up and see that Purple Hair was indeed blushing.

Trunks looked away from me and then said, "Okay, we're just about there. It's gonna feel a little weird when we are descending but don't freak out. I'm Trunks and that's Goten. We are going to his house" I nodded and right after he started descending. I felt my stomach dropping as we lowered down to the ground. "Hey, you never said your name." Purple hai-Trunks said.

I scanned my brain trying to figure out my name. I came out blank. "I- I don't know."

"You don't know your name?" Goten asked as we touched down on the ground.

Trunks set me down and I sank to my knees, holding onto the grass like it was dear life. "N-no." I stuttered out.

Trunks lowered down to be at eye level with me. "Do you know where you're from?"

I thought for a while but again, I had no idea. "No."

"Well, thats going to be a problem.." Trunks said, standing up and offering me a hand up. I tentatively took it and stood up.

"I'll see what my mom says to do." Goten says, opening the door for Trunks and I. "Mom, we have a problem."

"What is it Goten? It isn't another fish thats too big to fit through the door right? I told you not to catch that big of fish anymore- Oh, hello there." A lady said when she walked through the door and saw me. "Goten, who's this?"

"She doesn't remember her name. Or where she's from."

"Doesn't remember her name? What are we supposed to call her?"

"We don't know.. thats why we asked you." Goten said sheepishly.

"Hello, I'm Chichi." She said to me and then turned to the boys. "I've always said if I had a daughter I'd name her Momoko.."

"That sounds like a great name." Trunks said. "Are you alright with that?" He asked me gently.

I nodded my head, not really wanting to put my answer into words. "Well, Momoko, where are you going to stay? We have Gohan's old room but… it's a tiny bit messy.." Chichi said.

"It's fine…" I said quietly. "I don't want to be a bother, I can figure out what to do on my own.."

"Oh no you won't!" Chichi said. "You seem like a nice young lady you will not live out on the streets."

"Chichi, she could go live with us." Trunks said, "We have plenty of room in our house and I'm sure my mom won't mind. And my dad is indifferent about what we do so it can't be that bad."

"Oh that sounds like a great plan." Chichi said happily. "You'll have to come back another time to meet my husband, Goku, though. If that Vegeta gives you any problems, go straight to him."

"Oh no, I really wouldn't want to-"

"Oh don't be silly. Goku wouldn't mind."

"So that's that. Momoko will stay with me for the time being until she can figure out who

she is." Trunks said. "I have to be home soon for dinner.. Ready to go Momoko?"

"Yeah, sure. But Trunks are we.. flying again?"

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't bring my vehicle capsules because it's an easy flight. I promise you're safe with me though!"

"Okay." I said nervously.

Goten gave me a reassuring smile as he walked out with Trunks and I. "Goodbye Momoko, it was nice meeting you."

"You too, Goten." I said smiling at him.

"Ready, Momoko?" Trunks said and I nodded. He lifted me up into his arms and nodded his goodbye to Gohan. I buried my head in his shoulder and refused to look at how high we were. Pretty soon I felt the feeling of descent and I looked up at him. He smiled down at me, a small blush across his cheeks. "So, this is home." He said when we touched down.

When he set me down, my knees wobbled and he put his hands on my waist to steady me. Blushing, I looked up at him and he quickly let go of me, giving an awkward chuckle. I glanced up at the house- no, the mansion and gasped. "Your house is so big!"

"I know. My parents own Capsule Corp." Trunks said, looking proudly at the building. "Well, my mom does. My dad doesn't have a job."

"What does he do all day?" I ask, slightly amazed still at the size of the house.

"He trains.." Trunks trailed off. "He wants to be the strongest."

"Trains? Like learning how to fight and stuff? Could I do that too?"

"Well… My father has intense training sessions. I don't know if you'd want to train with him just yet. I could teach you first though." Trunks said a small blush, creeping onto his face.

"Really? I would love that!"

"Okay, we can start tomorrow."

"Does that mean I'll learn how to fly?"

"Yes," Trunks said but as soon as he saw the terrified look in my eyes he quickly continued. "as long as you want to. It is a handy thing to know though."

"I guess i could, I'm just terrified of heights." I said to him quietly.

"It will be fine Momoko." Trunks reassured me gently. "If anything happens, I'll be here to save you."

"Promise?" I asked him, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Of course. I promise, if anything happens, I'll always be there to save you." Trunks smiled down at me as he said this. "Now, lets go meet my parents."


End file.
